


The Cafè

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: General Anime Drabbles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghoul, Touka can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Ken realizes why him and humans don’t mix





	The Cafè

Anyone would have noticed Kaneki. The pale skinned male, white hair covering half the right side of his face. But what drew the cashier’s eye to Kaneki wasn't the crazed look in his left eye - though that didn't help - but the sharp toothed muzzle covering the bottom half of Kaneki’s face. The one that looked like a dogs…

And the sense that whatever was under the muzzle was primed and ready to..  
Bite. 

The cashier shook her head, clearing the thoughts out of her head as she reached forward to receive whatever money - whether it be credit card or actual paper bills - Kaneki had, and their hands brushed together. Kaneki’s hand stayed on the cashier’s for a second longer, his grip tightening minutely without his knowing. The mask twitched and the cashier got the unpleasant sensation that whatever mouth was under there was either trying to grin…or going to bite…

“Food.”

The word had slipped through Kaneki’s withering self control and into the brief lull of chatter in the cafe, and it hung in the air, like a spear or a bullet - ready to strike. The clerk shivered, the vexatious feeling returning that Kaneki wasn't talking about the pastries and sandwiches the meager cafe offered. 

“Would you care for a pastry, sir?” 

“N-no, thank you.” Kaneki muttered, reaching into his pocket to drag out a mass of bills. Kaneki threw the money on the counter, reaching to grab his coffee from the lady’s hands as he released his grip on her other hand, only realizing now he was still holding onto it.


End file.
